


Arrow Ace

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic asexual main character, Gen, this is how you tag right, tumblr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt "imagine being an aromantic asexual and having to explain that to one of the company, who is trying to court you, what that is." From imaginexhobbit .tumblr. One shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Kili is too precious. Also I hope this works right this is my first Ao3 fic :/

"(Y/N)! Watch this!" Kili yells.

You glance up just in time to see Kili shoot down a target midair, something that has always amazed you. Your lips pull into a small smile, giving him a thumbs up."Hella cool, Kils."

He sends you a brilliant smile, apparently pleased with himself. Beside you, Bofur snorts, "Can you be any less subtle? They've seen you shoot before."

You glance over at him curiously, "What?"

"He's just showin off." Bofur chuckles, smirking.

You get the distinct feeling you're missing something. _Showing off... For me_? The thought makes your skin crawl a bit, because you've heard that before. _Oh no._ "...Why?" You ask hesitantly, your smile no where to be found.

This makes Bofur laugh, much to your displeasure. "You haven't noticed? The boy's smitten."

You can feel your heart drop into your stomach. "W- no. Are you serious?" You thought you made it pretty obvious that you're... Not into that sort of thing. Mentioning on several occasions being 'an ace at everything' and showing off the arrow charm on your wrist.

_Unless they don't understand my terminology..._ You abruptly remember, realizing your hints had gone right over their heads. And not just because you tower over them.

"He's been trying to court you since BagEnd." Bofur continues, completely oblivious to your sudden slump. "We warned him humans have different courting methods." Bombur adds on.

"Fffffffff." You feel yourself making a face, trying to figure out how exactly to explain this to a bunch of dwarfs. They've probably never even heard of all the different romantic and sexual orientations.

Bofur raises a curious eyebrow, "(Y/N)?"

"I- god dammit." You sigh. Getting to your feet, you ignore the confused looks the brothers Ur are sending you and stride over to where a few of the dwarves are training. "Kili!" You bark.

He visibly jumps, a smile forming on his face when he realizes its you. "Yes?"

You pause, wondering how to go about this without causing him unnecessary pain. He's your friend after all, and honestly that's all you ever need him to be. Steeling your nerves, you state plainly, "We need to talk."

He now looks intrigued, giving Fili one if their looks before agreeing, "Okay. Would you like to take a walk?"

You briefly consider it. "No. Just- sit by me?"

"It would be my pleasure." He grins.

You try to smile in return, but it comes out lopsided and nervous. You mentally go through what you're going to say while he settles down next to you and the other dwarves decide training is done for the day and scurry off to camp. It's not too far, you can still see them and hear bits of conversation, but it nonetheless sets you on edge. They're probably expecting some sort of confession.

"What's plaguing you?" Kili hums, watching you twist your hands together nervously.

You open your mouth and close it, unable to come up with good response. _Screw it. Just_ \- "Bofur said you fancy me." You blurt out before you can lose your nerve.

His eyes narrow. "Did he now?" You can just see the gears turning, probably coming up with a hundred ways to prank Bofur to get even.

"Yes. He did. That's sorta want I wanna talk about." You grimace.

His attention is instantly back on you, now hopeful. "Interesting." He says slowly.

"Look, I- I'm just not. I'm an aromantic asexual," You tell him matter-of-factly, stopping yourself from spitting out insincere apologies. You're _not_ sorry for who you are. You regret hurting Kili, yes, but you won't apologize for being true to yourself.

Tilting his head to the side curiously, he prompts, "I am unfamiliar with that phrase."

"It's, like, a orientation. A label for what you're into and whatnot. You're romantically interested in me, correct?" You ask, once again at a loss for how to properly explain. _Dwarves, man._

"Yes." He nods.

"So it's a given that you experience romantic attraction, while I, do not." You smile halfheartedly. "That's what aromantisizim is. I don't feel that type of attraction. Or desire a relationship, for that matter."

There's a long pause in which Kili purses his lips and considers your words. You try not to fidget.

"I did not realize there's a word for such a thing." He finally says, blinking. "I assume that means you do not reciprocate my feelings?"

"Not in a romantic, or sexual, way. I do care for you though." You confirm with a nod.

He makes a humming noise, leaning back on his palms. "What other orientations are there?"

You brighten up considerably, clasping your hands together. "Well, there's the run of the mill heteromantic and heterosexual, which means someone attracted solely to other genders, and then there's homoromantic/sexual which is being attracted to the same gender. And then there's bi, which is two or more, and pan which means all genders! Keep in mind though that sometimes people's sexual and romantic orientations don't match up."

"What is it called when you only see someone as... Attractive under specific circumstances?" Kili asks slowly, looking towards the camp.

"Well, it's up to the person to decide their own labels. And I assume you mean sexually attractive given the suspicious pause, so I'm gonna go with demi or gray-A." You shrug. "It's considered to be apart of the asexual spectrum."

"Which you are also on." He grins excitedly.

"You look mighty pleased for someone who was just shot down." You tease.

He gasps, theatrically placing his hand over his heart, "You rub salt in my wound."

"Oh, whatever." You roll your eyes. "...We are cool though, right? We're still gonna be friends?" You've had several people cut ties with you as soon as they realize there's no hope of a romance blooming, and the thought of Kili doing the same breaks your heart.

"We are 'cool'." Kili gives you a megawatt smile. "Now, tell me more about these labels."

You are more than happy to do so.


End file.
